¿Qué le pasa a Kai y a Hillary?
by Jos D
Summary: Hillary comienza a sentir algo por Kai y este sentirá lo mismo por ella. En otras palabras un Kai X Hillary ambos de Beyblade Vforce(CAP 3 agreguado)
1. En una mañana

Este es mi primer fic de Beyblade, pero por favor aquellos que no les guste esta pareja, no se enojen, pero si lo hacen lo comprendo.  
  
____________________________________  
  
¿Que le pasa a Kai y a Hillary?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Una mañana, de un día como cualquier otro, los bladebrakers seguían durmiendo en la casa de Tyson. Hillary acaba de llegar, para hacer entrenar al equipo (lo cual eso siempre sería un problema para Tyson).  
  
"Hola pequeña como has estado?" preguntó el abuelo de Tyson  
  
"Muy bien, digame, ellos aun siguen durmiendo"  
  
"Parece ser que sí, ve y despiertalos por mi, ya que si se enfrentan a algun otro equipo de beyluchadores, ellos tendran que estar bien preparados"  
  
Despues de una charla con el anciano, Hillary se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraban los bladebrakers, quienes seguían durmiendo, ella se dirigía primero a Tyson ya que siempre era el que se queda más dormido y además Hillary lo considera como un holgazán. Ya que a veces esta así en clase. Pero de pronto ella tropezó y cayó arriba de Kai. En ese instante Kai no despertó, pero Hillary estaba nerviosa y se ruborizada (sus mejillas ya estaban rojas) y además sus labios estaban muy cerca a los de él.  
  
Tiempo después cuando se iba a levantar, Kai abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta que Hillary estaba enfrente a él, dandose cuenta la cercanía de los labios de ambos; y se puso nervioso y actuaba algo histérico.  
  
"Hillary que demonios te pasa, ¿acaso esa es tu manera de despertarme?" preguntó Kai, cuyos gritos despertó a los demás.  
  
"Solamente tropezé y me cai sobre tí, fue un accidente" dijo Hillary sonrojada.  
  
"Que pasa por que tanto alboroto?" preguntó Max  
  
"Es que Hillary cayó sobre Kai y este se puso loco" dijo Rai.  
  
Kenny también despertó, pero cayó al estilo anime debido a que Tyson aun seguía despierto. Mientras que Kai salió del cuarto, también sonrojado y tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Si quieren dejenme reviews ó dejenme algun mensaje en mi correo: jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Creo que este fic me saldrá corto. Quien sabe tal vez la segunda parte se termine este fic. 


	2. Un sabado no como cualquiera

La vez anterior cometí un error al final, quise decir que Tyson aun seguía dormido, no despierto. Les agradesco aquellos que leen el fic incluyendo aquellos que lo odien. Y otra cosa se me olvidó poner el día.  
  
____________________________________  
  
¿Que le pasa a Kai y a Hillary?  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
{Un sabado en la mañana}  
  
Después de que Kai salió del cuarto. Hillary despertó a Tyson quien seguía dormido, pero luego ella se salió también del cuarto, por dos razones, una es por lo que paso y otra porque esta hartade despertar a Tyson.  
  
"Oye Tyson te acabas de perder una situación embarazosa" dijo Max  
  
"¿Que quieres decir Max?"preguntó Tyson  
  
"Es que Hillary cayó sobre Kai y este actuó como loco" dijo Kenny  
  
"Por cierto adonde creen que se haya ido Kai?" preguntó Rai  
  
"Quien sabe, pero porqué siempre tiene que ser él, el que se escapa de los entrenamientos de Hillary" se queja Tyson  
  
"Tal vez tu no lo veas, pero yo si lo he visto hacer entrenamiento con ella" dijo Kenny quien acomodaba sus lentes.  
  
{En otro lugar de la casa}  
  
'No sé porque me siento así?' se preguntaba Hillary mentalmente  
  
'Solamente caí sobre él y sentí que mi corazón estaba latiendo mas rápido, que significará esto'  
  
'Hillary deja de pensar en eso hay otras cosas importantes que debes hacer como entrenar a los chicos, para el bien de la humanidad. ¿Me gustaría saber si Kai se quedará o se largará como en varias ocasiones lo ha hecho, me pregunto qué es lo que hace cuando no lo entreno?'  
  
{En la entrada de la casa}  
  
'Siento mucho no entrenar otra vez contigo Hillary, pero yo hago mis propios entrenamientos, aunque de vez en cuando, regreso para saber que metodos utilizas para entrenar a los muchachos' decía Kai mentalmente.  
  
{Al pasar varias horas}  
  
Los chicos se cansaron de los entrenamientos de Hillary. Ellos corrieron durante un largo tiempo y cuando llegaron a un parque, Hillary les dió tiempo para que descansaran.  
  
"Me pueden esperar aquí por un momento?" preguntó Hillary a los chicos  
  
"Podemos esperar todo lo que quieres, con tal de que no regreses" dijo Tyson  
  
"Eres muy grosero Tyson y yo que me tomo la molestia de comprarte unos botes con agua para ustedes"  
  
"En ese caso, mejor regresa lo más pronto posible" gritó Tyson a Hillary  
  
"Asi está mucho mejor"  
  
{Minutos después}  
  
Después de que todos descanasaron (excepto que Kenny aun se sentía agotado) apareció Kai para ver como andaban en su entrenamiento.  
  
"Oye Kai donde andabas en toda la mañana?" pregunto Max  
  
"Andaba entrenando" respondió Kai  
  
"Oye Kai que tipo de entrenamientos haces, de seguro son igual de duros como los de Hillary?" preguntó Rai  
  
"Yo creo que han de ser menos duros que los de Hillary" dijo Tyson quejandose de nuevo  
  
"¿Qué dijiste Tyson?"  
  
"Muchachos es hora de mejor que tan mejorados estan después de su entrenamiento" dijo Kai quieriendo decir que ya es hora de beyluchar  
  
Los muchachos llegaron a un plato de beyblade y estaban listos para combatir; primero comenzaron Kai y Tyson. Ambos competidores luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Después de varios minutos, ellos aun seguían combatiendo de una manera feroz. Cuando los dos dieron su último golpe ambos beyblades se impactaron fuertemente tanto que ambos salieron disparados del plato. Pero uno de los beyblades, el de Kai, impactó con la pierna de Hillary.  
  
"¡Ay me duele!" gritó Hillary, quien después fue observada por sus compañeros, principalmente por Kai, ya que era su blade quien impactó contra ella. El se acercó a ella; y usó su típica bufanda, para cubrir la herida en la pierna de Hillary. Algunos quedaron impresionados en la forma en que Kai ayudó a Hillary.  
  
Con la camara que tiene instalado Dizzy, comentó:  
  
"Nó sé ustedes, o soy yo o ambos forman una linda pareja" comentó la computadora, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran (es decir Kai y la chica).  
  
"Dizzy no digas tonterías, este no es el momento de bromear" dijo Kenny  
  
"Estas bien Hillary?" preguntó Max   
  
"No estas muy lastimada?" preguntó Rai  
  
'Que bien, creo que ya no podrá darnos sus entrenamientos el día de hoy' decía Tyson mentalmente  
  
"Aun estoy lastimada pero estoy bien, pero creo que se me rompió un hueso, hum muchas gracias Kai" dijo Hillary algo sonrojada y sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, mientras que Kai solamente sonrojaba un poco.  
  
"Creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa" dijo Kai  
  
"Si creo que será lo mejor, ¿me podrías llevar Kai?" Hillary se sorprendió de lo que dijo '¿Qué fue lo que acabo de decir?, ¿porqué dije eso?'  
  
Kai no dijo nada, después de recoger su blade, él solamente la llevó poniendo el brazo de ella en uno de sus hombros y sosteniedola, elos estaba muy pegados; y ambos ya estaban muy sonrojados especialmente Hillary.  
  
"Que mal que haya pasado esto" dijo Rai como si quisiera decir, que el quiere entrenar más  
  
"Mas bien que bien, porque ahora no soportaré los gritos de esa mandona" dijo Tyson felizmente   
  
{En la casa de Hillary}  
  
Kai finalmente llegó a la casa de su amiga, para que ella se recuperara.  
  
"Gracias por traer a mi hija hasta aquí" dijo la madre de Hillary agradeciendo a Kai por lo que hizo.  
  
"No fue nada, Hillary espero que te recuperes pronto" dijo Kai  
  
"Si y muchas gracias Kai"  
  
Después de despedirse de Hillary, Kai regresó con el resto de los Bladebrakers para entrenar.  
  
"Hillary dime quien es el chico?" preguntó la madre  
  
"Es el amigo, de un amigo su nombre es Kai" dijo Hillary  
  
"Son amigos o algo más que amigos?"  
  
"Mamá que estas insinuando?" preguntó Hillary algo sonrojada  
  
"Nada" respondió la madre  
  
{Mismo día en la noche, en la casa de Kai}  
  
Kai estuvo pensando, porqué actuó amablemente con Hillary cuando ella se lastimó, y porqué se puso histérico en la mañana.  
  
'Tal vez sea que nunca había estado con una chica y mucho menos al estar de cerca, bueno excepto cuando salvé a Hillary de una avalancha de rocas', Kai comenzó a recordar el incidente de aquella mañana.  
  
'¿Porque me siento raro?, Kai deja de pensar en eso no eres un cualquiera que se enamora facilmente de una chica' se decía Kai.   
  
{En la casa de Hillary}  
  
Hillary se cuentionaba también. Ella recordaba el incidente en la isla, y recordó cuando fue salvada por una avalancha de rocas  
  
'Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión mi corazón latía un poco más fuerte de lo normal y no era por el susto, acaso significa que estoy enamorada de Kai?'  
  
__________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y como les prometí es más largo que en la anterior. Pero ahora no sé cuantos capítulos quedará el fic. 


	3. La pregunta de Hillary

Aqui les va otro capítulo de esta pareja que algunos les gusta y otros no.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
¿Que le pasa a Kai y a Hillary?  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
{En la mañana siguiente}  
  
Kai se dirigió a la casa de Hillary  
  
'Demonios porque siento que debo ir ayá' pensaba Kai  
  
"Vamos Kai no es porque estas enamorado, mas bien es por preocupación, de que si ella se encuentra bien" se decía así mismo Kai  
  
{Mientras en la casa de Hillary}   
  
Hillary acaba de despertar de un sueño.  
  
'Pero que extraño sueño, soñé cuando estabamos en la isla, y cuando Kai me rescató de esa avalancha de rocas; él me besó, ¡oh no! definitivamente siento algo por Kai, ay pero porqué siento algo por él, porque no con otro, bueno admito que es guapo y lindo, acabo de decir lindo, ¡ay por dios!' pensaba esto Hillary bien sonrojada, quien despues pensaba en muchas otras cosas, hasta que hoyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa.  
  
La madre de Hillary abrió y vio que era el joven quien ayudó a su hija, ayer en la tarde.  
  
"Ah eres el joven que ayudó a mi hija"  
  
"Si bueno disculpe, ella esta bien, de su herida?" pregunto Kai  
  
"Si, ella esta bien, espera dejame hablarle. Hillary tu amigo esta aquí" grito su madre.  
  
'Que Kai esta aquí pero porqué?' Hillary estaba muy sonrojada  
  
Hillary bajo por las escaleras, algo nerviosa.  
  
"Si quierenlos dejo solos" dijo la madre de Hillary viendo a estos dos de una manera muy pícara,(de seguro ella piensa que hay noviazgo) .  
  
"Hola Kai dime, a que has venido?" preguntó Hillary  
  
"Solamente me preocupaba" dijo Kai tratandolo de expresar frialdad, pero casi le salió.  
  
"Es lindo de tu parte preocuparte de mi" dijo Hillary quien se dió cuenta de la última palabra que dijo. Mientras que Kai se trataba de mostrar como si no le afectara, pero se sonrojaba un poco.  
  
"Bueno ya me voy solo quería asegurarme"  
  
"A donde vas?" preguntó Hillary  
  
"A donde estan los demás Bladebrakers" dijo Kai  
  
"Sabes yo tambien voy a salir, si quieres te acompaño" al decir esto Hillary se sonrojo más. 'Acompañarlo a él, !ay por dios¡ espero que ninguna de mis amigas me vean con el, y quien sabe que cosas inventaran de mí '  
  
"Esta bien has lo que quieras" dijo Kai, Hillary no le gustó esta forma de hablar de Kai.  
  
{Minutos después en un parque}  
  
"Kai sabes había querido hablarte de algo, pero no sé.." dijo Hillary  
  
"De que quieres hablar?" dijo fríamente Kai  
  
"Bueno verás durante algun tiempo siento algo por tí y estaba pensando..." dijo Hillary quien tomó la mano a Kai y este se sonrojaba igual que Hillary.  
  
"Bueno iba preguntarte si tienes novia?" esta pregunta impactó a Kai  
  
"No tengo, y porqué preguntas?" preguntó Kai quien después sabía la respuesta.  
  
"Bueno es que, quería saber si ..." Hillary estuvo apunto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida.  
  
"Hillary quien es el chico?"   
  
"Es alguien de la escuela"   
  
"Se ve lindo"  
  
"Es tu novio" dijo una de las tantas amigas de Hillary.  
  
"Chicas que estan haciendo aquí?" preguntaba Hillary a sus amigas, quienes tenian trapeadores, cubetas, escobas y trapos, como si fueran a ir a hacer limpieza.  
  
"Es que vamos por Tyson, porque siempre se escapa, cuando es su turno de hacer el aseo en la escuela" dijo una de las amigas de Hillary  
  
"Si lo buscan, solamente vayan derecho, estara cerca de un plato de Beyblade" dijo Kai  
  
"Gracias lindo chico"  
  
"Oyes eres el novio de Hillary es que se ven muy lindos juntos"  
  
"Claro que no es mi novio, oigan estan aqui para preguntarme eso o para saber donde esta el irresponsable de Tyson" grito Hillary  
  
"Esta bien pero no te enojes" dijo alguie en la multitud de chicas  
  
"Bien chicas vamos por Tyson" la multitud de chicas se fueron por donde les señaló Kai  
  
"Kai por que les dijiste hacia donde esta Tyson"  
  
"Digamos que le servirá de entrenamiento" dijo Kai quien escuchó una risa ligera de Hillary, Kai le gustó la risa ligera de ella.  
  
"Kai sabes creo que te iba preguntar si, si..."  
  
"Hillary, se que me vas a preguntar, de que si quieres que lo sea" dijo Kai  
  
"Bueno no se no crees que somos muy jovenes para eso?" pregunto Hillary  
  
"Yo tambien pienso lo mismo, pero porque me pides que sea tu novio, si tu misma me preguntas sobre ser muy jovenes para eso" dijo Kai volteandose sin ver a Hillary.  
  
"No se, tal vez estoy confundida"  
  
"Hillary dime en verdad quieres que sea tu novio ahora o mejor te esperas" quien volteo a ver directamente a los ojos de Hillary.  
  
"Creo que mejor me espero, ya que tal vez no me siento lista para esto del noviazgo, mejor cuando seamos un poco mas grandes"  
  
"Bueno, yo tambien pienso lo mismo, sabes, porque no mejor vayamos a ver como persiguen a Tyson, de seguro ya les esta sirviedo de algo esquivar a todas tus amigas" dijo Kai.  
  
"Bien vamos, oh y Kai"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Sabes si algun día, pienso en tener una cita, quisiera tener esa cita contigo"  
  
"Esta bien hum Hillary"  
  
"Si Kai"  
  
"Sabes yo tambien siento algo por tí" dijo Kai quien dejo a Hillary muy sonriente.  
  
FIN  
  
____________________________________  
  
Espero que les hayan gustado, viva la pareja Hillary y Kai. Este es el último capítulo, si quieren que haga una continuación pidenmela. 


End file.
